The Awakening
by Gingernut151
Summary: A beautiful planet called Nectrogar has a dark secret at the heart of it and the Imperium is going to find it the hard way!
1. Nectrogar

Hello my Name is Alistair Plaxton, I am one of the apprentice archaeologists on this planet and this is my telling of what happened here, all the happiness that was felt and all the disasters that followed when we found them, they came from nowhere but they came all the same. This is my report of what happened, i am logging this into the Imperium's archive so that future generations won't make the mistakes we did.

The small planet, Nectrogar, is a beautiful planet; with rolling green hills; naturally clean water springs; crisp, clean air; the rustling trees that sounded like they are whispering to each other in the wind and the home to three colonies of the Imperium.

The northern colony are battle scarred Space Marines, trying to find a quiet life out of battle after all the traumas they have seen , but if the need is dire, then they will return without hesitation to save the Emperor.

Eastern colony is made up of Imperial Guardsmen, they were originally sent to this planet to scout it out to see if there was any danger that could oppose the Imperium. But after they reported back saying that it was all clear, they got stationed there to be as look outs for any danger that could move in from outside the Imperium's empire to try and thwart their efforts.

The final colony to the West was my colony, it was made up of archaeologists, to try and find out about the history of the planet; scientists to help see if the planet can have any more uses to the Imperium other than a look out post and farmers to make use of the beautiful land on offer and provide food for the inhabitancies of the planet.

After three months of us scanning the planet and dig in spots where we thought we could find possible signs of previous life, we found nothing about previous life on this planet. The planet was so perfect in design that it looked like it had only just been made, but we knew that just wasn't possible in the 41st Millennia.

We were nearly going to give up for the planet was so habitable it seemed strange that no species other than plants lived here, it just didn't make sense to us that we still couldn't find anything. But in the final day before we were due to give up, we found something, in the side of one of the hills about 12 miles south of our colony, a massive block, as black at space itself, yet still so shiny, it looked like it had just been polished; was set into the hillside.

So we set up a dig site and dug into the hill to excavate the rest of it, all the dirt that we removed the farmers took to use on their crops and it worked fantastically on them, the crops grew better in this soil than the rest of the soil they were using of it. So whatever the block was it certainly added nutrients to the soil that was not in the rest of the soil. But as we dug it out, to our surprise we find that there were more of the same block there. After two weeks of digging out the black stabs of a substance we had no idea what it was, we finally finished and found it looked like a door way to something but what we did not know.

* * *

Authors notes:

All Reviews welcome, first story so want to see what people think. any ideas welcome also.

This really is just setting the scene.

this is meant to show you how perfect this planet and that there are people from very different background living here but they do in peace.

But there is a secret to this planet and this is what they are here to find all in all.


	2. The Problematic Doorway

We spent a week studying the door way, the symbols surrounding the door where huge and looked like they had been burned into the block. I thought to myself, this must have been done with extreme amounts of energy because we couldn't even scratch it let alone put marking in to it. Everything we did to it just seemed to heal, there's no other way to put it, it just healed in front of us like it was alive or something. Also the symbols where group to what looked like words but what language they were we could not tell, if only we knew what the symbols meant we could find out what this entrance was about. But to top of the strangeness of these blocks, is that where the blocks joined, like where they put cement in builds between the bricks, and the symbols glowed luminous green, like energy was connecting and holding the bricks in place and trying to make the symbols stand out, so that we could not have missed them. There were no living accounts in any of the Imperium's archives that were accessible to us about the symbols.

We got very excited about this; we had found a race that had not been found before and this could lead to new technologies that could help the Imperium last longer and do better in the future. However it did worry us as well that we had found this in a hill side, not without the dirt being put there it would take many millenniums to cover it like it was. It taking millenniums was the most likely option because there wasn't even a mention in the archives accessible to us about the symbols either, so it seemed logical that a long past race used to live here but not anywhere else in the Empire because the vast archive had no mention of them.

The only other feature that we found around the doorway was a triangular hole that looked like you could place an object in to it; we assumed this was where you put the key or something like that to open the door. We looked through the archives to see if anything fitting the description of the hole that had been found, but as our luck might have it, we found nothing that fit the description.

As we dug around the entranceway we found that the passage leading off the entrance went down into the planet at a rather steep angle, which explained why we hadn't found anything the depths they had dug too. We dug quite a way down but we gave up because we didn't know how deep it would go and we had dug considerably far down anyway, so that became a lost cause. So instead we finished digging out the entrance completely and made it look like it had just been built with all the dirt gone.

Although this thought of there being an ancient race that lived here has a debate that kept us talking for ages at night around the campfire in the centre gathering area in our colony. The planet was so beautiful and soil so rich in nutrients, that we concluded that the previous inhabitants but be a peaceful race because they harvested such a beautiful planet, but to this conclusion we could not work out why they either left or died out. As we found out later to our dismay, our assumptions were all wrong.

The next morning when we arrived, we found that there was a body lying in front of the doorway, we found it to be Mr Andrax, he was one of the middle age archaeologists that kept sneaking off at night by himself to keep working on the doorway but got back before we left to make it look like he hadn't been here all night. He was a bit of a strange block but knew what he was doing, so none of us stopped him, and when we left the camp that morning, we assumed we was here working and got lost with time and forgot to get back to the camp before we noticed he was missing.

"There's nothing to see here, please can everyone make their way over the tree at the opposite side of the clearing please, so i can see that the situation is." Shouted Mr Moore, the head archaeologist, he went over to the body and checked a few things on the body, then he suddenly froze, stud up and started to franticly check the surroundings, after we was sure it was ok, he called me over because i am also the medical officer on this expedition to see my verdict on this situation. I said "Nope he is definitely dead, what do you think could have caused this to happen? The burns on his face and hands show that it wasn't a creature that could of done this and i know of no plants that could of done this either." Then something clicked in my mind, the green light energy that seemed to be holding the blocks together, could the entrance really be alive and Mr Andrax managed to provoke it somehow. I voiced my opinion to Mr Moore and he said he also contemplating that also.

"Please can you make your way back to the colony, Mr Andrax is certainly dead and until the reason is identified this dig is going to have to go on hold, thank-you for your patience, now off you go". Everybody either looked scare or confused as they tried to piece all of it together.

* * *

Author Notes:

This is just the nfinding out abit about the doorway and the their speculation about previous life

But also there is a death on a peaceful planet which makes them starting to think is this doorway safe or not


	3. A Messenger's Errand

The next morning, the trees were singing in the breeze, the sun was shining and the gentle flow of the nearby river created a most picturesque scene with the rolling green hills in the background. But yesterday was still on everyone's mind, some people didn't get much sleep because they worried that the same fate might happen to them in their sleep. But all the same, poor Mr Andrax, he was a nice enough guy and seemed to enjoy being asked about his past experiences. No one disliked him we just thought he was a bit loopy. We weren't allowed at the dig site at the moment because of the death, so all the archaeologists were trying to get hold of some of their contacts that weren't part of the Imperium to see if the symbols had been seen before, but they weren't having much look with it.

While i was admiring the scenery, Aldwen, one of the farmers came up to me and told me i had to go and see Mr Moore as soon as possible. So without hesitation i set off to the main building in the middle of town, which is where all the important decisions get made to do with our colony, and which is where Mr Moore usually resides. On the way i had a pleasant chat Aldwin about all sorts of things, "So how are the crops doing in the new soil we dug from the doorway."

"It's great, the crops are growing faster than ever and you should see the size of some of the vegetables, they are huge and the weight of them, well, some of the farmers are having a few days rest because they have put their back out trying to harvest it all." We both chuckled at this and continued to talk about how this family and friends were doing, but the final part of our conversation worried me a little, "So when is the next convoy taking the food to the other colonies?"

"The colony leaders have delayed it for two hours so far but won't tell us why, there's rumors between the farmers that something else has happened and they are seeing if it is safe before we can go, so some are refusing to go now unless we go with some sort of protection because of them being too scared."

"Are you still going though?"

"Sure, i can't afford not to go; i don't what angry Space Marines breathing down my neck because we haven't taken them there weekly food supplies."

"Good point, anyway hope there are no problems on the routes and hope to see you back safe and well after your delivery." So at that i left him and when into the building that we had just arrived out front ofto see what Mr Moore wanted of me.

"Ah Alistair, so glad you could come quickly, hope i didn't awake you?"

"No, not at all, i was just enjoying the view on a clear morning."

"Good good, anyway straight to business, as you know the death yesterday has caused a bit of a problem in terms of safety and some of the archaeologists are refusing to go back until we can officially say that there is no danger there, or they get some sort of protection. So as we can't find anything dangerous in the area as we couldn't before the incident, so we can't rule that out because we thought it was safe before and then someone dies. Therefore we are being forced to providing protection for everyone that goes to the dig site and goes on the deliveries. So what we ask is that you go with the farmers that are willing to still go on their deliveries, help them with it but also while you are in the other colonies, for you to give these letters to the people in charge there, they pretty much explain our predicament here

"When am i going?"

With the next convoy that leaves in an hour,"

"Well you could have given me more notice at least and why does it have to be me anyway, why not some of the more qualified archaeologists?"

"Alistair, because all the other archaeologists have work to do still out of the dig site but you don't, so this is some work to do while we sort the present situation out, and since you also inspected the body and have seen what is now of Mr Andrax, you can explain to them what injuries had caused him to die and for them to have their say on what might of caused it."

With that i left the tent, quite angry with them that they had all the night before to tell me that i was going so that i had time to get ready, but now i had to go back to my home, get ready and get back before the convoy left. It was a bit of a squeeze for time but i just made it, i tagged along with Aldwin for the trip because he was the only farmer i really knew properly and he also had something pleasant to talk about. So with that we set off to the Imperial Guard's Camp first because it was the closest and most of the delivery was there.


End file.
